lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:OrchidSomnium/Nintendo Direct - March 3, 2016
As per usual, here I will recount the announcements made in the Nintendo Direct. By now, you should probably know where you can find the Direct, so I'm not even going to bother with putting the links like I've done before. IT'S FUCKING BILL TRINEN! Star Fox Zero ~Miyamoto chilling in NYC! Star Fox Zero: made to be an authentic action game, where the more you practise, the more fun it becomes. It's general story and gameplay is based on Star Fox 64. *Fortuna is packed with dangerous bioweapons. *Stages have alternate paths leading to new levels and new bosses. New paths appear as you complete the levels. *New targeting system, attacks, and more! *The target of the game: Venom and Andross. *Two player mode: one player flies an Arwing while the other shoots. *amiibo Support: Fox amiibo changes the Arwing into the version from the SNES game. Star Fox: Guard *Formerly Project Guard. *Tower Defence game. *Has a level creation feature. *Still the same as what was shown at E3 2013. *Comes packaged with Zero physically. Both releasing April 22, 2016! Splatoon New update! - March 8 *Adjusts various gears, and matchmaking: **Improves less popular gear **Adjusts Ranked matchmaking **New Splatfest stuff? New weapon update! Will be released in two parts, the first in April. *New combinations of weapons! Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U's opening movie shown. *Rugby, boxing, archery, dash, bicycling, ribbon dancing, volleyball, and soccer/football shown. *Rugby Sevens: new event! *Rhythmic Gymnastics Clubs: new events! *All stadiums are based off real locations. Wii U version releasing June 24, 2016, while 3DS version releases March 18, 2016! Super Mario Maker 6.2 MILLION LEVELS UPLOADED ONLINE! *New elements: Thwomp can be shaken into a Skewer! P-Switch shakes into a key, and door into key door! Coin can be shaken into a pink coin, which grants a key once all are collected! *100 Mario Challenge update: SUPER EXPERT MODE! Unlocks new Mystery Costumes, like Tetra. Expert Mode must be completed to unlock it. Great. Releases March 9! Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE FINALLY, WE GET AN ENGLISH NAME, AND IT'S COOL! *Japanese VO with English subtitles. Releases June 24! YES!! Lost Reavers Formerly Project Treasure! *Co-op dungeon crawling-combat game. Must find the treasure and escape. *Characters can level up to get new skills and weapons. Paper Mario: Color Splash! Paper Mario Wii U! *Takes place on Prism Island, which is being drained of its colour. *Uses a Paint Hammer, which restores colour to objects and characters. *Cards must be painted and thrown on the gamepad! Releasing.... at some point 2016! CcqADztXEAA_te2.jpg Pokk n Tournament In the Ferrum League, you fight Pok mon that are skilled accordingly. *Avatar character can be customized. *Lucario uses Aura-based attacks! Almost like his SSBB FS is a Burst Mode attack! *Machamp uses throws and fast pummels! *Gengar is a tricky fighter, teleporting and using Bayonetta-ish attacks. Releases March 18, 2016! Early access competition shows the day before! Twilight Princess HD Releases tomorrow. Advertising the retrospective series seen on Nintendo's Youtube channel. My Nintendo *My Nintendo features: play apps/purchase digital games -> earn coins. *Sign up now! More details coming soon! Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge Free download *Use amiibo to spawn special Mini Mario/whatever characters to complete levels! Releasing March 28! Animal Crossing amiibo *June 10th - Release of Series 4 cards, solo Isabelle fall and summer costumes! Virtual Console The New 3DS (yes, New 3DS. ONLY the New 3DS) will be getting SNES games. Pocketcard Jockey Use Solitare to win horseback races?? Game Freak, what?? *Level up horses to earn bonuses and increase stats. *Retire horses to breed and train new ponies. Releases in May! Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Action has evolved! *Coppen(?) us a new playable character.... who is basically Mega Man with a homing attack. *March 2 - June 1: The original will be on sale! Gunvolt 2 will be coming out in the Summer! Fire Emblem: Fates *''Revelation'' can be purchased online for roughly 20 bucks (US). *Two new maps releasing! With new weapons! One releasing today, the other on the 18th! Both are 2.49 unless you bought the first, then they're free(?). Hyrule Warriors Legends Will have DLC, with its Season Pass releasing on launch day! *Ganondorf Wind Waker costume is available when you purchase the Season Pass. *You can transfer the 3DS new characters and Ganondorf's trident to the Wii U version - only through physical version! *MEDLI RELEASING ON BOTH VERSIONS AS A FREE DLC CHARACTER! RELEASES ON THE SAME DAY AS THE FIRST DLC PACK! USES HER HARP! Disney: Art Academy Learn how to draw Disney and Pixar characters! It's basically any other Art Academy so there's not much to say here.... *Sample characters include Snow White, Buzz Lightyear, Sully, Elsa, Mickey Mouse, and Winnie the Pooh! Releases May 13, 2016! Bravely Second: Second Layer *New jobs: Wizard (spellcraft to customize spells with added effects), Catmancer (learn the moves of the monsters and train cats??) *Demo has its own story mode? That's weird. Releasing March 10. Best Buy Gamers Club members gets it earlier. *Collector's Edition: game, soundtrack, art book! Pre-order now! *This month, Nintendo will be doing Youtube videos on their channel. Releases April 15, pre-purchase on March 10! Dragon Quest VII The world has been completed rebuild, and the game re-translated! *Traverse the world to find Stone Tablets to travel to the past to save the present! *30 Classes! *Turn-based combat! Honestly seems kinda lame. Releasing later this year. Monster Hunter Generations Known as Monster Hunter X in Japan *Most customizable MH game yet. *New Monster Arts? Oh hey, a trailer. Haven't really had one of those yet. We had an opening movie and some gameplay, but not a trailer. Anyway, it looks like the other Monster Hunter games.... I think? I never played them. *Bonus content awarded to those with MH4U save files. For 48 hours, it'll be on sale. *Marth costume set available. Trailer on http://twitter.com/monsterhunter Releasing in the Summer! Metroid Prime: Federation Force "OH SHIT LET'S DEFEND THE GAME! IT'LL BE GOOD!! WE PROMISE!! HERE'S THE PRODUCER OF THE GAMECUBE GAMES! HE'LL TELL YOU!!" *Development started in 2009: online-focused Metroid Prime game for a handheld console. Definitely got that down. Started work on the DSi, and was shifted to the New? Nintendo 3DS years later. *Galactic Federation vs. Space Pirates. They happened, but hadn't been explored in previous games. *Samus is in the game, but not the main character. She's only in the story. *Like an RPG, characters have classes? Sounds more like a MOBA.... **Healer, Warrior, etc. *"Absolutely belongs in the Metroid universe" OH HEY ANOTHER TRAILER... with a weird voiceover... okay... Apparently it's about Project Golem, a project that tried to replicate Samus' Power Suit. They became the Federation Force, who now fight the Space Pirates. Honestly it looks like a chibi Halo game..... More information coming soon! Hands-on ops at Wonder Con and at later dates! Releasing late Spring! Rhythm Heaven Megamix aka The Best+ Wubbadubbadubba dat true? 30 brand new games, and old games from the DS, Wii, and Japan-only GBA games. Spring release. Kirby: Planet Robobot *Invaders have mechanized Dream Land. *Uses Triple Deluxe engine. *Kirby is now Megaman. He can steal the bosses' abilities. *Mega Armour has different modes, which are basically its Copy Abilities. *New abilities: Doctor, ESP, Poison. *Team Kirby Clash sub-game! Co-op quest to defeat a boss. Like a co-op RPG, with each player choosing a class. Earn experience points to boost the powers of these classes. Will also be available for single player and through the *amiibo give Kirby abilities: **Mario - Fire **Link - Sword **Others are random Kirby amiibo series also releasing: *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *generic Waddle Dee Give Kirby Copy Abilities (UFO) and character-specific costumes! Releases June 10! CcqGP69UAAAQjOu.jpg|Kirby's SSB5 Final Smash? CcqF9wDUMAATIcq.jpg|Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! CcqF9lxUUAA7qeD.jpg|STOP! IN THE NAME OF DEDEDE~! CcqF9gnVAAAGYMK.jpg|FITE ME BRO! CcqF9gNUkAAZLhF.jpg|HEY LOOK GUYS HE'S IN SMASH BROS. NOW!!!! Miyamoto Interview! [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WT9vXXgGcsA TheJWittz, Bill Trinen, and Shigeru Miyamoto all sit down in this followup video! It's all about Star Fox Zero, so if you're looking forward to it, be sure to watch!] Poll So, what was your favourite thing shown during the Direct? Star Fox Zero Star Fox: Guard Splatoon update Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Super Mario Maker update Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE Lost Reavers Paper Mario: Color Splash! Pokkén Tournament My Nintendo loyalty program Mini Mario & Friends: amiibo Challenge Animal Crossing Series 4 amiibo cards Animal Crossing solo Isabelle amiibo SNES Virtual Console for New Nintendo 3DS Pocketcard Jockey Azure Striker Gunvolt 2 Fire Emblem: Fates Hyrule Warriors Legends Disney: Art Academy Bravely Second: Second Layer Dragon Quest VII Monster Hunter Generations Metroid Prime: Federation Force Rhythm Heaven Megamix Kirby: Planet Robobot Kirby amiibo series